narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Broken Youth
Broken Youth jest to utwór wykonywany przez NICO Touches the Walls do 6° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 4 lipca 2008 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 64 do 77. Opis Naruto i Sasuke podążają z przeciwnych kierunków i aż w końcu ich ścieżki się przecinają. Są ubrani w tradycyjne japońskie stroje. Naruto ma na sobie pomarańczowe kimono z czarnymi elementami, Sasuke zaś granatowo-białe z symbolami herbu Uchiha na obu piersiach. Omijając się utrzymują kontakt wzrokowy, gdy nagle równocześnie zatrzymują się obróceni do siebie plecami. Teraz w kadrze widzimy frontalnie Sasuke, dodatkowo pojawia się portretowana w starym japońskim stylu twarz przedstwiającego Uchihe z grubymi wargami i dużymi uszami, napisy na papierze mówią "Poszukiwany", gdy kamera zwraca się ku Naruto motyw się powiela. Oboje przygotują się do wyciągnięcia swoich mieczy, przygotowują się do nieuchronnej walki, moment pełen napięcia przerywa Gamatatsu, który pojawia się pomiędzy nimi uroczo podskakując na kamieniu. Dwaj niedoszli przeciwnicy z opuszczonymi głowami, ruszają przed siebie kontynuują swoją dalszą wędrówkę. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= EASY na riyuu issai Yurusu jyakuhai RESCUE-tai mo yondeoita Dakara PLEASE KISS ME PLEASE KISS ME All night… Datenshi no mahou ka koakuma no chachina itazura Tsumannakunacchau mae ni Sore de hanare BOWLING BALL Kibutsuhasonzai nado shouchi no suke Kowaresou de Tocchirakatta kanjou de kirihirake yo Kowaresou de OH YEAH Kowasenai bokura no shouri |-| Kanji= イージーな理由　一切許す　若輩 レスキュー隊も呼んでおいた だから　プリーズキスミー　プリーズキスミー all night… all night… all night…. 右目蓋の傷が痛いんだ　アイツ憶えてる 先手必勝　あれ以来 単細胞なお前は何ら変わっちゃいないんだな 堕天使の魔法か　小悪魔のちゃちなイタズラ つまんなくなっちゃう前に そおれで放れ　ボウリングボール 器物破損罪など承知ノスケ 壊れそうで そんな力任せのプライドも　甘い日々の代償も 越えていけそうで とっちらかった感情で切り開けよ 壊れそうで 壊せない　僕らの勝利 |-| Polski= Łatwo jest mi poddać się i Powiedzieć: brak sił Potrzebna motywacja mi Więc całuj mnie, całuj, pocałuj mnie dziś! Czy to magia upadłych aniołów? Czy może głupi żart złośliwego diabła? Dlaczego nie było cię tu? Rzuć mnie, wprowadź w ruch Bym wreszcie mógł pozbyć się problemów bo Strącę je tak jak Kula kręgle Zderzenie będzie ciężkie więc Poturbuję się, lecz wiem Że mnie, o nie Nie opuścisz i dasz mi siłę tł. Oshii Rion |-| Angielski= The young give up everything for such 'easy' reasons I have already called out to the rescue squad So, please kiss me, please kiss me all night... all night... all night... The scar over my right eyelid pains me and I remember him "victory comes to the one who makes the first move," since then, I wonder what sorts of changes have come to that single celled you? Is it the spell of a fallen angel or a tiny devil's cheap tricks? Before I get totally bored... Because of that, throw the bowling ball damage-to-property charges? Understood! It seems it might break With such a full strength pride and the compensation of sweet days It seems we can cross over it Clear through your scattered emotions It seems it might break But it hasn't, that's our victory! Ciekawostki * Broken Youth jest czwartym singlem grupy NICO Touches the Walls. Znalazł się na #35 miejscu list przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez cztery tygodnie. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Gamatatsu Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden